Rent?
by Waiting Room
Summary: i do NOT own them. i was bored. a short retelling of rent, a what if? type of a thing, i decided i didnt like the second chapter, so its gone. :)


I want to make it very clear that I own none of these people. Jonathon Larson does, along with everyone else involved in the creating of 'Rent'.  
  
  
  
Roger wrote furiously on the paper in front of him. Words flew through his mind and he jotted them down – though nothing seemed to fit quite right. He never pondered for more then a second that maybe the surroundings had something to do with it.  
  
Mimi swung around to the music – bright lights combined with the smell of beer and smoke was making her nauseous. She wished there was an easier way to make a living then wrapping her bare legs around a pole in the middle of a stage for drunken losers. If only she'd meet a guy that would take her out of the world she had entangled herself in. There was a man that was familiar to her – she'd seen him once or twice before sitting where he was now – and like always he was scribbling something on a paper in front of him.  
  
She had a few seconds to think about how gorgeous he was – the type of brooding guy that might be in a band. He had blondish hair, and a leather jacket draped over the back of his chair. Bet you don't have no worries, she though cynically before removing yet another piece of clothing.  
  
Marc glanced over the top of his camera. He had been busy cleaning the lens until she'd walked in. Maureen – she was beautiful, graceful, and fun. She walked over to him – his legs draped over the edge of the stage that she owned. She was into theater and had her own tiny space to perform. He engineered the lights and controlled a few things in the production of her shows.  
  
"Hey pookie." She purred softly into his ear. He grimaced; he never liked that particular nickname. "We have to talk."  
  
He also didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Roger walked into the apartment after a few more hours in the club he'd been in. It was silent – an eerie silence he didn't like the sound of. A chill ran down his spine, as he remembered not too long ago when he'd come home to the same silence. April had been with him then – and he had walked in, turning around to see her crying and huddled in the corner. He hadn't heard her dry sobs until he was leaning before her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he'd choked as she stared at him, a razor blade in her hand. He'd gently yet forcefully took it out of her grasp and put it on the floor behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"We have AIDS." She choked and his heart had stopped. Weeks later she'd broken up with him to go to an institution for depression. And now, almost a year down the road – he still couldn't walk into the apartment without picturing her in the corner.  
  
She was so pathetic, why couldn't she handle it? He though then felt bad for thinking it, it had been tough for him at first but he accepted it now. Death was natural so he was planning on living life to its fullest.  
  
Marc sat in the welcoming silence of his apartment. He hadn't wanted to face Tom – but he'd remembered that Tom was teaching in another city and wouldn't be back until around Christmas break. And Benny had moved out shortly before that – to live with his new girlfriend Mimi. No one had yet to meet this infamous Mimi, Benny had kept her a very tight knit secret.  
  
He still couldn't believe the turn of events his life had just taken. She'd dumped him. For a girl.  
  
Mimi huddled in her empty apartment – the wailing sound of sirens screaming past the open window. Enraged, she threw the now empty bottle of vodka she'd been drinking at the wall. She was so sick of it. Benny wasn't coming home anytime soon – there was a note on the table saying he was working late. Again.  
  
She suspected he was cheating on her – though he had recently talked of them getting engaged. She had yet to see the ring. Maybe it was on someone else's finger by now. The thought made her even more upset and she got up – willing herself to make a difference in her life on her own. She briskly walked out of the apartment.  
  
Roger walked into the 'Life Café' after realizing he didn't want to be in the house anymore. Alison – a woman he'd seen before and had many talks with on earlier occasions was there. He sat across from her and she looked up at him. A bright smile spread across her lips and he had an urge to kiss her – which he held back with some effort.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I just wanna say, that you look great right now."  
  
"Roger knock it off." She said, but a blush spread across her face and she turned her head away from him.  
  
He swept a few pieces of her hair behind her ear, grazing her cheek. "What are you up to tonight?" he asked when she met his gaze again.  
  
"Nothing really, I just needed to get out of the house."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Want to go somewhere?" she asked.  
  
"I'd go anywhere with you."  
  
Marc fiddled his thumbs for a few minutes before there was a soft knocking on the door. Minutes earlier the lights had gone out – again – and he was sitting alone in the dark. Maureen had called moments before the lights went out to tell him she wasn't coming home that night and that the next day she'd be coming by to get her stuff.  
  
He opened the door, "Do you want to get your stuff now?" he said angrily before seeing the small girl in front of him. She had short curly hair, dark brown eyes and a sexy smile.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you had a light?" she said confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He glanced at the candle in her hand.  
  
"I don't have any matches."  
  
He let her in and went into a drawer to get a few matches. He lit her candle and was happy with the face he saw in the light of it.  
  
"You're glowing." He said softly.  
  
"It's candle light."  
  
"No, I mean – you look happy."  
  
"I just quite my job."  
  
"Congratulations, my girlfriend just dumped me for another woman."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I don't know why I said It." He laughed, "honest."  
  
She smiled and the candle flame went out – he wasn't sure but he thought she might've blown it out. "Oops." She whispered.  
  
  
  
If you know "Rent" then you get the idea of this. I don't think I can go on – it's too weird. Unless you guys want me too. But hey, I was bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time. What do you think Standing? 


End file.
